Caught
by Awesomeness 101
Summary: We all love Jake and Nessie. But what happpens after Nessie is all grown up Edward and Bella catch them together without shirts? uhoh


Okay, so this is after Nessie is all grown up. Just a little fluff between my new 2nd favorite couple, Jacob and Nessie, I mean, Renesmee. Sorry Bella.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the Twilight universe. **

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

_"Nessie, I love you with all my heart and i will love you forever, will you marry me?" I asked_

_"Oh yes, Jacob, YES! I will marry you. I would love to be Mrs. Jacob Black. It is all I ever wanted." Nessie told me putting the ring on her finger and admiring it._

Nessie took her hand off my face and looked deeply into my eyes. We were sitting in her room in Bella (and Edward)'s cottage. They replaced her crib with multiple beds throughout the few years when Nessie was still growing.

Anyway, Bella and Edward were out hunting and so me and Nessie were spending some alone time together. Not that they know. It was only a few weeks until our wedding. Nessie just finished replaying for me the night when I asked her to marry me.

"So, we still have a few hours until My parents come home..." she started.

"What do you want to do?" I wondered.

"What do you think..." she said giving me a very sexy look. Then it all clicked.

"Ohhhh" I smiled. Then she smashed her lips into mine. Our bodies intertwined together perfectly.

She broke the kiss (to my dismay) and looked at me. "You know what you need right now Jake?"  
"No, what?"

"Less clothes" she answered while ripping off my shirt.

"same with you" and with that her shirt came off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Edward stormed in. Nessie and I just stared at him like a pair of dears caught in the spotlight.

"Oh hi Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she walked in.

"Do you see this Bella?" Edward screamed.

"Ya, and?"

"Well, uh, huh?"  
"What is the big deal? They are both adults and they can do whatever they want as far as I am concerned."  
"Thank you Mom" Nessie said

"Now Edward, you can't forget that one night in your room when I was still human? You know the one when the others where practicing and it was just us?" Bella asked Edward

"Well, uh, thats different"

"Oh ya? And how is it different?"

"You didn't get you shirt off that night."

"unfortanetly" Bella mumbled, "But that is because you were still a prude then"

"But Jacob could have stopped THIS!" He said gesturing to us, mentioning me for the first time, but not in a good context.

"If I can say something" Nessie volentered, "I thougt of it,"

"See Edward? And you know that Jake can't denie her anything."

"And you aren't upset at all that our daughter was the one who caused this?" he gestured to us again.

"If I did then I would be a hypocrite wouldn't I?"

"What do you mean Bella" I asked, confused.

"Well uh..." She said, remembering I was still in the room.

"Okay Bella, I get it. I will let Nessie go. Jacob on the other hand, may I please talk to you, outside?" Edward said

"Uhhh sure..." I said in an unsure tone.

We walked to the front of the cottage right outside the door. Suddenly Edward stoped walking and turned around to look at me with eyes that could be explained by the fraze "if could kill"

"Jacob, before you say or think anything, I want you to know that I am not going to kill you so get that out of your head. I know that if I killed you a lot of people would be mad at me. Nessie, Bella, Alice because she would have to cancel the wedding, and all three of your fan girls." **(A/N sorry all you Jacob Fans, had to be said. I don't mean it literally) **He said looking me in the eyes.

"Look, Edward, I am sorry. I want to wait untill marrage just like you and Bella did. Accualy, speaking of that, what did Bella mean by "being a hypocrite?"

"Well Jacob. Before Bella and I were married, she was practically throwing herself at me!" He laughed.

"Oh, wow" was all I could say

"Look Jacob, I know that you will always give Nessie everything she wants and you want to be with her in every way imaginable. I feel the same way about Bella. All I can ask is for you to try to get your idea into her head. I know you want to wait, but she doesn't. I will never be able to convince her. If you can do it then that is all I ask." He told me

"So, I'm not dead?"

"no, but if I EVER catch you to together, like that, again, you will be."

"Got it"

With that we went inside. I walked back to Nessie's room and saw a pink faced Nessie.

"Hi girls, me and Jacob had a very nice talk. How about you to?" Edward said, giggling a little at Nessie's thoughts.

"Uhh.. me and Mom had a talk to..." Nessie choked out.

"It wasn't very much of a talk Nessie, you showed me what happened before Edward and I walked in and then I told you about a few similar experiences with me and your father when I was still human." Bella laughed.

"I should probably go," I said and grabbed my shirt.

"Bye Jake!" Bella said

"Love you!" Nessie said

"You too" I agreed and ran out the door.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

How was it? You like it? I know it wasn't very funny and probably very sukish. But thanks for reading!!

Now I want you to do something, REVEIW!! I don't even care if it is flames!! In fact, flames are welcome!


End file.
